helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Mercy
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The Sulla war seems to be intense, and the Curing Hall is full of refugees now. Go there. Cleric Pan may have something to say. Objective Go to the Hall and talk to Cleric Pan. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis The war against the Sullas is getting more intense. The Curing Hall is crowded with refugees outside the city. Cleric Pan told Magda that he was about to go to the battlefield. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: This is the food today. Take it to the Slum. Maid: ... Magda: Why aren't you going? Maid: This... may not be enough... Magda: Not enough? But we sent the same quantity everyday. Maid: Well, Curing Hall is flooded with new refugees, so... Magda: ... Take a Brooch from my dressing case and give it to Cleric Pan; he will understand what I mean. Maid: ... Thank you very much! Thank you, my Lady! But... If your mom knows this... Magda: Are the lives of innocent civilians even less important than mom's blame? Go now. Maid: Yes! Magda: There are so many refugees in Curing Hall at once. They should need some help now. Maybe... I should go there to have a look... Story Chat 2 Civilian Woman: Ouch... It hurts... Florna: If it hurts, close your eyes and I can blow the pain away. Magda: This... Lady Florna is treating the wounded refugees... In several days, Curing Hall is now filled with war-stricken people. Besides Lady Florna, every Priest in the Church is here, healing and comforting the wounded. I don't know what I can do. So let me start by dressing the wounds... There's a little boy over there who needs care. (I find gauze, medical alcohol and scissors in another priest's medical kit, and the simple bandaging that I learned before becomes very useful now.) Does it hurt? Maid: (The boy clenches his teeth, shakes his head and says nothing.) Magda: OK... Maid: ...Thank you. Cleric Pan: How can you come here alone at a time when the refugees are swarming into the Slum? it's too dangerous. Magda: Because there are people and things here that I worry about. Well, why there are so many refugees in the Slum all at once? Cleric Pan: I don't know what happened, but recently Sulla's attack is more violent than before. Fires burned the villages and land along the border, and the suburban people have nowhere to go except the Slum. They need Priests on the battlefield, and maybe I'll go to the Guardsmen tomorrow. Magda: If you have to go, please come back safely. Cleric Pan: May the Goddess bless me so that I will not disappoint you. Story Chat 3 Magda: I never thought you would escort me home yourself one day. Cleric Pan: No matter whether I'm a Priest or a gentleman, I can't let a girl like you walk in the dangerous night. Magda: Thank you very much for your protection. Well, by the way, didn't the old noble lady bother you again? Cleric Pan: Don't worry. She inquired about my background secretly and learned that I was just a poor man from the remote village of Finsel and was not good enough for her noble niece. Magda: ...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Cleric Pan: It doesn't matter. I don't value such things. Humanity is the creation of the Goddess, but rules, systems, classes are all created by us and there's no need to care too much about these things. Magda: You have been contributing to Finsel selflessly all along. It is not fair for you to be looked down by them. Cleric Pan: That's nothing. In fact, all women who marry Priests must give up their surnames, so it's hard for Priests to marry noble women unless they have the opportunity to climb to the top. Magda: Alas... Cleric Pan: Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about. Magda: ... Cleric Pan: In fact, marriage isn't a problem for me. Raising donations for Curing Hall is really a nightmare. Magda: ...Please don't worry too much, I think it will be solved sooner or later. Cleric Pan: The houses of the noble district are not far ahead. Stop now, for if we continue walking together, your reputation will probably be harmed. Magda: ... Cleric Pan: So, let's say goodbye here. Magda: OK... Cleric Pan: (The warm lights of the Ellenstein family are just in front of me, and as I walk forward, the darkness is left behind.) Magda: (The maid opens the door for me furtively, and the moment I closed the door, I saw Cleric Pan standing in the darkness with eyes shining like stars.) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript